1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of avoiding congestion inherent in register transfer level (RTL) code used in the design of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, congestion resulting from routing signals in an integrated circuit has only been estimated at the netlist cell placement stage. At this late stage in the design cycle, different cell placement options and/or padding cells are typically used to provide more routing area to resolve the estimated congestion.